Eres Luz
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Eres mi luz en el valle oscuro, mi principio y mi fin


_Este fic está dedicado a mi hermoso Puerto Rico, que luego del huracán María,_ _ **se levanta.**_ _Está dedicado a cada persona que cada día camina hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. No importa que no me puedas leer, puertorriqueño/a, eres importante, eres valiente y eres de los_ _ **míos.**_ _Mi país no es un país de cobardes y quienes estamos aquí, lo hacemos para levantar un nuevo Puerto Rico. En estos momentos no importa que al vecino le guste Star Wars y a mí Harry Potter (jaja), lo que importa es la_ _ **unidad, la fe y el deseo de**_ _ **progresar.**_ _Esto también va para México, Texas, Florida y Cuba._

 ** _Gracias a todas las hermosas que me escribieron para saber cómo estaba y a las que no lo hicieron, pero igual se preocuparon. Esta experiencia me hizo apreciar cuan importantes son algunas cosas para cada ser humano y ustedes, aunque a través de una pantalla lo son. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto extraño compartir mis escritos con ustedes y leer los suyos, hasta que no los tuve disponibles. Virtualmente son una parte de lo que soy, así que gracias, son todas un amor._**

El título de este fic nació de una frase que escuché hace unos días en la televisión que decía: _"Puerto Rico no está a oscuras, porque ellos por si solos alumbran"._ Quizás ustedes no lo entiendan, pero esas sencillas palabras me han servido como combustible desde que las oí. Gracias Alejandro Sanz por dedicárnoslas.

Siempre recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K.R y que yo solo los utilizo para distraer mi mente y crear historias que me gustaría que sucedieran.

Ahora sin más les presento:

 ** _Eres Luz_**

…..

\- Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en recitar sus votos? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro el oficial de la ceremonia. Scorpius de miró y me dedico un guiño que decía claramente " _las damas primero"._ Yo tomé una profunda respiración, lo miré a los ojos y como si de un examen oral en Hogwarts se tratara, comencé a hablar.

\- Tengo nítido el recuerdo de aquel 1 de septiembre de 2017 cuando estábamos en el andén 9 ¾ esperando para abordar por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero más nítido aún recuerdo cuando mi padre miro en dirección a tu familia y en tono confidente me dijo que me encargara de acabar contigo en todos los exámenes. – se escucharon risas en todo el lugar – Para una niña de 11 años era difícil entender porque su padre le diría una cosa así sobre un niño al que no conocía. Recuerdo haber mirado en tu dirección y fascinarme por el rubio de tu cabello y la nostalgia de tu mirada. Y recuerdo proponerme encender esa mirada tan triste costara lo que costara. – ante esto se escuchó un _"aaww"_ – Y como si el destino quisiera que lo lograra, te puso en mí camino en el tren y después durante los siguientes 7 años de nuestras vidas siendo el mejor amigo de Albus, mi mejor amigo. No mentiré, al principio fue difícil, porque indirectamente nuestros padres habían llenado nuestras mentes de prejuicios y romper con ellos no fue fácil. Tampoco fue fácil admitir cuanto te quería, pero aquí estamos. Comenzamos soportándonos por la paz mental de nuestro mejor amigo en común, luego fuimos compañeros de estudio y de eso, salte a ser la envidia de todo el sector femenino del colegio. Todas querían pasar tiempo, aunque fuera estudiando, con el hermoso, prohibido y sexy Scorpius Malfoy. No fue hasta sexto año que me di cuenta del peso de todas esas palabras que me decían y esas miradas cargadas de "te odio" de cualquier chica. Y es porque no solo era prima del hijo de El Elegido, la hija de héroes de guerra y estudiante modelo era porque te tenia a **_ti._** No tenía al chico callado y reservado que todos conocían, tenía al chico que me sonreía abiertamente y hacia bromas conmigo. Tenía al chico que me tomaba por la cintura cuando me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla siempre que se despedía. Tenía al chico **_perfecto_** sin haberlo pedido o buscado. Y entonces recordé esa promesa infantil de iluminar tu mirada, y descubrí que no solo había iluminado eso, sino que había iluminado tu vida, y el compartir contigo hacia que esa luz me iluminara a mí también. – para este momento, todo el mundo estaba llorando, incluso James Potter y Ronald Weasley. – Y me di cuenta de que los apellidos son solo una marca permanente, pero que no definen quien somos. _Entendí_ que el apellido Malfoy había arrastrado penas y oscuridad durante décadas, pero que tú, solo con tu nacimiento, lo habías llenado de luz y alegría. Y me sentí orgullosa. De ti por ser lo que eras y de mí por haberme dado cuenta. Fue entonces cuando me hice una nueva promesa: no dejarte nunca ir. Y lo logre, porque hoy estamos aquí. Y Scorpius, amor mío, quiero que el resto de nuestras vidas bailemos el mismo ritmo, que nuestros cuerpos sean dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Que tus brazos sean mi prisión y que nunca desee ni me dejes escapar, porque eres mi agua y mi alimento, mi día y mi noche; mi principio y mi fin. Eres mi luz en el valle oscuro. En ti encontré el amor real que tanto busqué. Encontré ese amor ridículo e inconveniente que te consume hasta el último suspiro. Gracias. Te amo. – No era el momento, no era lo correcto; pero todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y él solo pudo acercar su boca a mi boca para fundirnos una vez más en uno solo.

\- Hermoso, hermoso, pero ahora creo que es momento de que el novio recite sus votos, ¿no creen? – y le sonrió a mi futuro esposo, infundiéndole ánimos. Él me sonrió, me guiño un ojo y a la carga.

\- Sé que soy el hombre que toda mujer desea. – ya me hizo rodar los ojos. – Pero no soy el hombre que desea cualquier mujer. Porque mi boca solo tiene la medida de tus labios, mis brazos tienen la medida de tu cintura y mi amor solo la medida de tus fantasías. Por eso cuando tuviste aquel primer y único novio antes de mí sentí odio. No hacia ti, sino hacia mí. Porque por cobarde tuve que aguantar ver cómo te besaba y abrazaba cuando se le antojaba. No soportaba ver cómo te amaba de aquella forma, porque así mismo o más te amaba yo. Y quería ser yo quien hiciera todo eso, solo yo. Y cuando él te dejó y te vi sufrir, me juré cuidarte siempre. Estar para ti cuando lo necesitaras y cuando no. Prometí darte siempre mi hombro cuando necesitaras llorar, mis brazos para abrazarte cuando lo necesitaras y mis manos para que las agarraras siempre que tropezaras. Porque Rose, no vivo si no es para apoyarte, ayudarte, cuidarte y quererte con todo mi corazón el resto de mis días. Gracias. Gracias por todas las veces que me ayudas a mantener la cordura cuando las cosas se salen de control. Aunque esto hiera mi orgullo, quiero admitir frente a todos que estaría perdido sin ti. Son solo a tus brazos a los que quiero llegar cuando he tenido un mal día. Es solo tu voz la que quiero escuchar cuando todo se vaya a la mierda. Y cuando el mundo se cae a nuestro alrededor, solo a ti es a quien quiero y necesito sentir cerca. Porque eres tú la única que me dice la verdad, aunque no la quiera escuchar. No sería la persona que soy ahora si no fuera por ti Rose Weasley-Granger, futura Malfoy, porque dentro del túnel, fuiste tú la luz al final, después de cada prueba y sacrificio fuiste tú el premio. ¿Qué es la vida si no verte dormir para verte despertar y comenzar de nuevo? ¿Qué es el futuro sin ti esperándome en casa después de un largo día? ¿Qué son los sacrificios si no eres tú por lo que lucho? Estoy orgulloso de haberte elegido como mi esposa y honrado de que hubieras aceptado. No te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, porque, así como eres, eres perfecta. Porque, así como eres, eres mi luz. Gracias sol, por iluminarme y hacer de mí una antorcha andante. Te prometo ser tuyo en la alegría, la tristeza, la luz o la oscuridad. En la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que nuestros días acaben. Decir que te amo es minimizar lo que siento por ti, pero es lo más que se le acerca. Gracias. Gracias por sanar las heridas, gracias por amarme aun cuando no lo merezco. Te amo. – y una vez más, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Y me sentí completa, porque no solo estaba uniendo mi vida a quien amo, sino que nuestras familias y amigos están con nosotros, apoyándonos.

\- Bien, bien, creo de después de tan hermosas palabras solo me queda declarar a este hombre y esta mujer como marido y mujer. Para que se amen en la alegría, la tristeza, la salud, la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza; hasta que la muerte los separe. Que lo que la magia une no lo separe el hombre. Por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia, los declaro marido y mujer. Sr. Malfoy, puede besar a la recién estrenada Sra. Malfoy. – No puedo contar todas las veces que lo he besado, porque después del tercero perdi la cuenta, pero ningun beso ha sido como este. Ningun beso ha estado lleno de tanto gozo y esperanza, de tantas promesas y futuro. De tanto _amor._ Estando en sus labios no existe nada mas, los aplausos de los invitados me parecen lejanos y fuera de lugar, porque ahora mismo solo estar entre sus brazos se siente como el lugar correcto y lo demás se puede ir a la mierda. Pero tenemos una fiesta que dar, un matrimonio que celebrar. Dandole un ultimo beso, le sonrío y lo tomo de la mano para salir de allí.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ser la nueva Sra. Malfoy? – me pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada que tanto lo caracteriza.

\- Perfecto. – le respondo imitando su gesto. Y ante la sorprendida mirada de cada invitado, Scorpius hace una fluorita con su varita y nos desaparece del lugar. Un grito de sorpresa se queda atascado en mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta donde estamos: en el jardín de su difunta madre. Lo miró de forma interrogativa y el solo se encoge de hombros antes de decir

\- Los invitados pueden esperar. Además, Albus sabrá como controlarlos. – y me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – me intereso con genuina curiosidad.

\- Antes de que muriera, solía pasar mucho tiempo con mamá aquí. Hablábamos de todo y nada. Unos días antes de comenzar mi tercer año, y de que ella muriera, le prometí que traería a mi esposa aquí el día de nuestra boda para que ella nos diera su bendición. Te amo Rose, pero mamá era mi mundo entero antes de darme cuenta de que afuera había otras galaxias. Aunque sé que no está presente en cuerpo, le debía esto. Y quiero amarte por primera vez aquí, rodeados de su presencia para que sepa que encontré la felicidad, que no estoy solo; para que pueda descansar en paz.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de esto?

\- Era algo así como un _secreto Malfoy_ , pero ahora que eres una no veía razón para no contártelo. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo. – con cada "te amo" le daba un beso.

\- Entonces, ¿me dejaras amarte aquí y ahora? Después de todo, un gran grupo de personas nos espera, incluido el paranoico de tu padre y el sobreprotector de James. – simplemente lo bese.

\- Ámame Scorpius, aquí, ahora, en nuestra casa, mañana. Ámame cuando quieras y donde quieras, simplemente no dejes de hacerlo. – lo bese con más intensidad y le quite el saco. – Y sobre los invitados, pueden esperar. Estoy segura de que el tío Harry no permitirá que mi padre active a un grupo de aurores para que nos busque. – Y allí, con un aura extraña rodeándonos, Scorpius y Rose Malfoy se convirtieron en solo uno por primera vez. Entre caricias y gemidos dejaron salir todo lo que sentían y se prometieron una vez más amarse, ser solo uno y sobre todo hacer lo que fuera para **_siempre ser la luz del otro._** Porque si algo les enseñó la vida, fue que ningún corazón es oscuro, solo necesita una razón para brillar.

…...

 _¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, ¿qué les pareció la historia? Nunca había escrito sobre la tercera generación, pero hacía mucho tiempo llevaba pensando en esto. Estoy romántica y sentimental, por eso se derrama tanta miel en este OS. Saben que sería muy feliz si me dejaran un review contándome lo que piensan y si le arranque una lagrimilla a alguna o no._

 _Por cierto, ayer leí hasta el último capítulo publicado de_ _ **Diario de una Máscara**_ _y, ¡Merlín! Que cosa tan intensa. Necesito el final_ _ **ya**_ _. Si no lo has leído, te recomiendo que dejes de leer esto y corras a leer._

 _También quiero aprovechar este espacio para decirle_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _a MrsDarfoy por el hermoso regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo. Un "Hansy" hermoso titulado_ _ **Life**_ _. Es un short-fic de 5 capítulos así que me repito: si no lo has leído_ _ **TIENES QUE HACERLO.**_ _¡Anda, corre! ¿Qué esperas?_

 _Darfoy: gracias por eso, dentro de toda la locura que estoy viviendo eso fue alegría para el alma. Fue sencillamente hermoso y si algún día tienes el tiempo y las ganas, no me molestaría que lo continuaras. ¡Te quiero!_

 _Ahora me voy, porque si no la nota será más larga que la historia._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto en alguna nueva aventura!_

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Nat._


End file.
